


Your princess is in another castle

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Dragons, First Time, Fluff, Heroes & Heroines, Humor, Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Rescue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: Jihoon doesn't know why he's even bothering to share his life story. Nobody will understand.





	Your princess is in another castle

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY JICHEOL WEEK  
> DAY 3: ADVENTURE  
> I don't know how this fic qualifies as adventure, but here you go.

.

Jihoon has _just_ sat down to have breakfast, when footsteps on the trail leading up to the cavern's entrance put him on high alert. He waits, cautious, for the visitor to declare themselves.

There's silence for a few moments, as though whoever it is is bracing themselves. Then, a strong voice, hardly wavering at all, calls: "Dragon! Stand forth and do battle! A worthy opponent awaits."

Jihoon sighs and stands from the table. Just another Monday morning.

He doesn't advertise what he is, but neither does he bother to hide it in any way. Which ensures that most of Kingdom knows and frequently shows up to bother him about it. With _pitchforks_.

No use delaying it any further. Jihoon tucks away his wings and steps toward the mouth of the cave, getting ready to spool out his usual speech, but his train of thought is quite derailed.

Instead of the Knight in head to toe chain mail he was expecting, there’s a right dashing man standing outside, in a black jacket with gold epaulets and a fitting red sash.

A Prince, or perhaps a _King_? There is definitely an air of superiority there.

"Please tell me that sash is enchanted, at least," Jihoon says faintly, eyeing the handsome stranger.

The newcomer blinks at Jihoon, no doubt taking in Jihoon’s unique form, his small wings, his pointy horns and – if Jihoon says so himself – his rather fetching tail. "No," the newcomer says at last. "It's just a regular sash."

"Then the amulet you’re wearing—is it a magical one? Or are you using a potion of invulnerability?" Jihoon demands. "You know the proper call to battle, so you're clearly not an idiot, there must be  _something_  – are you even armed?"

The man shrugs, canting his hip forward to show a sheathed sword. As though that would do him any good. "I have a diamond encrusted sword. I’m told it’s impervious to flames and can cut clean through a dragon’s hide."

"You're told wrong," Jihoon says sharply. Not that he’s ever had to face a diamond encrusted sword before, but the man facing him can't know that. "Fuck off before you get turned into lunch, please."

The man arches an eyebrow. “Lunch? I don’t think so. I’ll have you know—I’m the most skilled swordsman in the land.”

He unsheathes his sword, going through the motions of the practice dance. Jihoon has always thought it dreadfully dull, but this time he finds himself riveted by the grace of the man's motion, the snake-fast strikes of his sword.

Still, not to seem too impressed. Jihoon claps slowly. "Well done! That bit of empty air is well and truly defeated now. You’ll be on your way now that you’ve proven yourself adept at vanquishing invisible foes."

The man re-sheathes his sword. "Thanks," he says, apparently impervious to sarcasm.

Jihoon sighs mentally. It's going to turn into one of  _those_  morning, he can just tell. “Please— _just leave._ There’s nothing here for you.”

The man's chin jerks up. "I'm here to rescue the fair princess, and I won't be diverted." He gives Jihoon a looking over, a small furrow forming in his brow. "I assume that would be.....you?" He says, and that's so ridiculous that Jihoon thinks he may just have to turn bright red and scream about it.

“What! Are you blind as well as stupid? I’m the _dragon_ you idiot!” Jihoon barks, feeling his cheeks flush.

The man purses his lips “ _Really_?”

Jihoon sighs heavily, may as well get this done properly.

"Yes. I’m Lee Jihoon, the merciless Dragon that lives in this cave, charmed to make your acquaintance." He blows a small flame from between his lips in warning.

He’s not above scaring an opponent with the occasional flash of yellow eyes, or quiet smouldering. The forest creatures don't always thank him for that. But Jihoon supposes that's a small price to pay for peace and solitude.

"Oh. Well, I’m King Seungcheol," the newcomer says, not taking the hint but actually _introducing_ himself instead with a courteous bow. Jihoon is most certainly  _not_  charmed. "From the Kingdom of,” he hesitates, then shakes his head. “—you're  _sure_  you're the dragon?"

Jihoon pinches the bridge of his nose. This one looks persistent – hell, normally the potential hero’s only take one look at him before either retreating with stammered apologies or charging forward into battle.

"Was the fiery breath not _evidence_ enough for you? How about this then?” He turns his back to Seungcheol to fluster his wings and swing his tail purposefully. They’re very scaled down versions of what a full-sized dragon would possess, but they have served Jihoon well and he’s proud of them.

When he spins to face Seungcheol once more, the man has gone satisfyingly slack jawed.

And _there’s_ that disbelieving crease of forehead, Jihoon observes with a heavy heart. Whatever Seungcheol’s going to do next, it can't be something that Jihoon hasn't had done to him a disheartening number of times before.

But Seungcheol surprises him. He lowers his eyes, and if Jihoon isn't mistaken, his ears flush, ever so slightly. " _Woah_ ," he says, voice gone a tad hoarse. “You’re really a _dragon_.”

“Yes, I’m _really_ a dragon.” Jihoon makes no attempt to mask the dryness in his voice. “Now, I don’t want any trouble, so if you’ll just be on your-“

“That’s _amazing_.” Seungcheol interjects, grinning from ear to ear. “I expected the dragon to be some sort of huge, scaly creature, with sharps claws and even sharper teeth that would reduce me to ash in five seconds flat. But, you’re, you’re…”

Jihoon shuts his eyes, expecting the usual associations: monstrous, hideous, _grotesque_ —an abomination of nature. Somebody called him fat once— _they didn’t survive._

“ _Adorable_.” Seungcheol finishes breathlessly.

Jihoon’s eyes snap open.

“What?” He’s abruptly, and unexpectedly scandalised by the comment.

Though Jihoon has made a habit of defying other people's expectations, and assumptions. Of being what he _wasn't_ meant to be. That’s not how it’s supposed to go at all.

“I can still reduce you to cinders if you like.” He huffs, turning bright red and flexing his wings. “Just step closer.”

Seungcheol does, in fact, step closer. The _fool_. He even reaches out to _touch_.

“Hey. _Stop_.” Jihoon snaps, curling in on himself. “I’m a dangerous dragon. Do you have a death wish?”

“No—I was hoping to get a closer look at you.” Seungcheol’s voice is faint. He blinks at Jihoon, looking quite a bit younger suddenly, “Could you flutter your wings for me again?”

Smoke flares out of Jihoon's nostrils at the suggestion.

Jihoon does not _flutter_ his wings. He flaps them, _majestically_.

Okay, maybe he does flutter them a little—but only in private.

“I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to be rude.” Seungcheol says, smiling ruefully. “But you’re the first dragon I’ve ever seen and—you’re not at all how I expected you to look.” His smile curves into his face, big enough to go past threatening straight into ridiculous.

It’s Jihoon’s turn to blink. This is not how it usually goes, but here he is.

“So—are you going to slay me?” He murmurs.

“Heavens no.” Seungcheol says hurriedly, hand dismissing the notion with some force. “I have completely lost the desire to do that.”

Jihoon scratches the tip of one horn, bemused. “I suppose I should invite you in for tea or _something_.” Jihoon says, and Seungcheol’s smile grows impossibly wider at that.

“I’d _love_ some tea. I’ve had a very long journey.”

With great dignity, Jihoon folds his wings and steps aside. Seungcheol steps past him confidently, very wisely leaving his sword at the foot of the cave.

* * *

 

Jihoon’s kitchen, ill-furnished as it is, is still the best place in the cavern to have human visitors. Even though the only available chairs are rocks, and the table is a _slightly bigger_ rock, but there are small holes carved into the walls to allow the sun in, and the light glints off the row of copper pots on the wall and make it feel homely.

Jihoon likes it best in here, where he feels a little more _normal_. He tries not to worry too much what this says about him.

"Your introduction ended rather abruptly earlier," Jihoon says, blowing a flame onto some fire wood and setting a pot of water to heat. "King Seungcheol, of...?"

“Oh, yes! How very rude of me." Seungcheol holds out a hand, which surprises Jihoon, because from everything he's ever been taught people don't usually _touch_ Dragons. But Seungcheol's hand is warm and hard for a moment, until it relaxes, judges how much grip to use and then shakes. It feels normal and nice, for a strange, extended moment. Jihoon finds himself - not smiling exactly, but something less wary than he was before.

"I’m _crown prince Seungcheol_ , technically. My father is still on the throne. King has a better ring, though." He shrugs. "Dress for the job you want, that sort of thing."

Jihoon snorts quiet laughter.

“Fair enough. Well, _Crown Prince Seungcheol_ , as you can see—no _princess_. Your princess is in another castle—or cave. Or wherever princesses lurk.” Jihoon tells him. Though it sounds less amused than it tries for.

“Hmm—I thought all Dragons guarded princesses.” Seungcheol wonders out loud.

“That’s not true at all.” Jihoon says, picking up a mug to wipe it. “It really depends on the dragon. Some hoard gold, some burn down entire villages and eat livestock. A rare few actually imprison princesses; it’s a demanding job and the reward isn’t exactly all that. Princesses are very high maintenance.”

Seungcheol nods, like he agrees wholeheartedly to the high maintenance of princesses.

“Which one are you then? If you’re not the princess imprisoning variety.” Seungcheol asks.

“Oh, I don’t really fall into any of those categories. I just try and live a peaceful life here in this cave. I’m only _half-dragon_ you see.”

Seungcheol tilts his head to one side, looking at Jihoon with interest. He trails his fingers absently up and down his sash.

“Yes—I couldn’t help but notice you have a lot of human features. How?” He asks after a moment.

“Well—it’s a funny story actually.” Jihoon laughs, realising belatedly that—Oh, wait. No it’s not. He coughs to clear his throat. “My father was a dragon, and my mother was a princess.”

Seungcheol tilts his head and squints. “How did they…”

Jihoon sets down the mugs he's drying with slightly more force than necessary. “Don’t ask.”

“Ok.” Seungcheol nods quickly, mortification blooming on his face.

Jihoon doesn't know why he's even bothering to share his life story. Nobody will understand.

He makes himself focus his attention on the tea; his tea-pot is a cantankerous old thing, prone to spilling hot water and occasionally snapping its lid on careless fingers.

It's a good thing he sets it down before he feels the touch of a hand to his shoulder. As it is, he almost topples off the mug full of boiling water he just poured; Seungcheol's hand comes to grab his wrist, quick as thought, saving Jihoon from a scalding. Their faces are far too close for Jihoon’s peace of mind, close enough that he can smell the dust and sweat of long, weary travel on Seungcheol. "Thank you," Jihoon says, curiously out of breath all of a sudden.

Seungcheol shrugs it off, puts some distance between them, but he helps Jihoon take the tea to the table (such as it is). They take their first, cautious sip in silence.

There is an awkward moment where neither of them knows quite what to say. Jihoon prepares himself for the inevitable infuriation of small talk, which will be infuriating because Jihoon is: a) limited with the knowledge of what humans discuss, and b) infuriated by small talk at the best of times.

Thankfully, Seungcheol is the first to put his tea down. “So, why do you live out here? I mean—it’s a very nice cave, don’t get me wrong, but surely you would be more comfortable _elsewhere_.”

Jihoon flicks a wing-tip, dismissing that line of thought entirely.

“This place is familiar to me and _was_ reasonably safe until some ramblers venturing through here a few months ago _spotted_ me. They fled before I could say a word, and ever since I’ve had several brave Knights arrive to slay me. I suppose I should pack up and leave, but this is where I used to _—"_

Words well up in Jihoon’s throat, jumbled and out-of-order, wanting to spill yet unable to. He's never told anyone his full story.

When he glances at his visitor, Seungcheol's looking at him without comment, but his expression is open, eyes wide.

Jihoon doesn't know where to start, but he forces himself to continue.

“I used to share this cave with my parents, until one day, a nobleman such as yourself came to rescue my mother and— _unfortunately_ , slayed my father. I was left behind in the chaos, and I’ve lived here since. This is the only home I know, and I have nowhere else to go.”

Seungcheol wrinkles his nose. Jihoon works hard not to find that adorable. “That’s awful. I—you live here _alone_?”

“Well—yes. I can’t exactly _blend_ in with the other dragons, they just try and eat me. And I don’t pass for human either. I can hide my tail and wings well enough under a cloak, but there isn’t a hat big enough to hide my horns.” He gestures at his horns with his unoccupied hand. “So, here I am.”

“It’s a shame you have to hide them at all.” Seungcheol says, staring at Jihoon’s horns with a sudden and unnerving sort of focus. “They’re beautiful.”

Jihoon takes a hasty gulp of the tea, still too hot to comfortably drink, to take his attention away from the burst of heat slinking up his spine. “They serve their purpose.” he says archly. But a breath's space later he adds, quieter, “They’re a little on the small side. But I suppose they’re in proportion to the rest of me.”

Seungcheol chuckles and then swallows the rest of his drink in one go.

“You _are_ very small for a dragon. You’re very small for a human too come to think of it. It’s enchanting.” Seungcheol says, ducking his head. This means he ends up looking at Jihoon through his eyelashes. A moment later he catches himself, blinking, sitting ramrod straight. "So," he clears his throat. "Do you possess the usual dragon like abilities?” He looks around, clearly casting for a change of subject.

Jihoon doesn’t think he should answer that.

He could let the silence go on. He doesn't  _have_  to tell Seungcheol anything. Jihoon’s has worked long and hard to put himself in a place where questions receive nothing but the choicest rude replies.

He doesn't have to, but that doesn't mean he  _can't_.

“I can fly—but only short distances because my wings are small. And  I can set fire to things—even without trying, which you might think is useful, but really it’s very bothersome.” Especially when you’re trying to make the bed.

Seungcheol hums thoughtfully, scratching his chin. Even in the relative dimness of the cave, Jihoon can’t deny how handsome he is. Seungcheol is approximately a foot taller than him, twice as broad in the shoulders, with a clean, sharp jaw, full lips and dark eyes.

Would be a shame to see all that reduced to greasy ashes.

With utmost politeness Jihoon asks, “May I enquire as to what has put you on this quest?", because he’d rather be talking than acknowledge the first bubblings of attraction that he is beginning to feel.

Seungcheol blinks, a little thrown by the sudden change.

“My father actually. He thinks it will be character building if I slay a dragon and return a hero to our people. He was also hoping I’d find a princess and bring her home to marry. Two birds with one stone I suppose.”

Jihoon holds back a disapproving face. “And your father is King of which Kingdom?”

“The Kingdom to the south.”

“Really?” Jihoon says with much excitement. “I’ve never been there, but I hear it has the biggest collection of books in the world!”

“You like books?” Seungcheol voice is tinged with amusement, but if Jihoon isn't wrong – and he rarely is, about such things – also with genuine interest.

“Yes. My mother used to read to me,” Jihoon says, heartfelt. He curls his tail around his legs instinctively. “But I haven’t had much luck reading myself. Paper is very—flammable.”

The expression Seungcheol's wearing now is hard to read, there's surprise there, but also something amused and a little helpless.

"Shall I make us some more tea?" Jihoon says finally, to break the sudden unbearable silence. "I feel like that first brew was fairly awful. I’m not used to having guests."

Instead of agreeing to anything, Seungcheol blurts out, “May I touch your horns?”

Jihoon is sure there's a sensible answer to that. _Somewhere_. The sensible answer is probably no, or even setting Seungcheol on fire for the very idea.

“Why would you want to do that?” He finds himself answering instead, because he’s genuinely curious. “They won’t grant you any special abilities you know. They’re just horns.”

“Yes,” Seungcheol says, a bit sheepish, scratching the back of his head. “But they look _fascinating_ , and I may never get another opportunity to touch a dragon again. Without dying that is.”

“Uhm. Okay.” Jihoon says, and not as reluctantly as he'd worried it might come out.

Jihoon’s horns are usually nerveless, but when Seungcheol curves a warm palm around one and strokes his thumb upwards, a pleasant shiver rolls through Jihoon’s body.

Seungcheol catches his thumb on the pointy end and flinches slight. “They’re really sharp.”

"That's their main selling point, yes,” Jihoon drawls, the tip of his tail tapping against the floor. He hesitates slightly before adding, “They’re for goring through stubborn materials, like armour.”

Seungcheol doesn’t seem to be deterred in the slightest, making no move to step away from the sharp pointy things in self-preservation or anything. In fact, his other hand comes to join the first, petting the horns gently, long fingers turning Jihoon’s hair into some sort of insane collection of half-curls.

He moves into Jihoon’s wings next— _without permission._

Jihoon gasps, his lips parting in surprise when warm fingers follow the delicate lines of blue veins down his wingspan. Seungcheol hums something agreeable, fingers rubbing at the edges of one wing with the faintest pressure that sends shivery ripples down Jihoon’s spine.

He’s touched his own wings before, but Seungcheol touching them is suddenly, inexplicably intimate, in a way he's not sure should be allowed.

Jihoon thinks he should object, but it’s like his wings have developed a mind of their own. They give one slow shiver and very slowly lift and open wider, easing back within reach. 

When Seungcheol raises his hand to stroke them again, Jihoon’s wings move into his touch. They press into his fingers like they can't help it, can't resist the slow upward push that leaves his skin tingling and his fingers verging on numb.

Jihoon manages half an inhale before it cracks and turns into some sort of gasping moan and there's absolutely no way Seungcheol can miss it.

Seungcheol goes very still, in a way that feels surprised. "Is this uncomfortable for you?"

Uncomfortable isn't the word Jihoon would have used. "It’s different." He offers.

With what seems like great reluctance, Seungcheol pulls away. “I’m sorry—I forgot to ask. I’ve never had the opportunity to examine a set of wings before. They’re—very beautiful.” Seungcheol’s voice is low and hushed; it nonetheless echoes in the cavern. 

“ _Honestly_.” Jihoon drawls, ~~fluttering his wings bashfully~~ — _FLAPPING HIS WINGS MAJESTICALLY._

* * *

 

He's not sure how long they spend talking, but at some point Jihoon’s stomach grumbles and Seungcheol’s eyebrows rise involuntarily.

Jihoon gets the impression Seungcheol's waiting for Jihoon to eat him—that he's resigned himself to the possibility of it. The sharp shift in his expression is obvious. And _yet_ …he smiles at Jihoon, almost fondly.

Jihoon watches as the Prince takes a huge breath, tightens his hands and then lets it out.

“I should go, I have abused your hospitality long enough. Thank you for your patience,” Seungcheol looks down at his boots, frowning slightly. “I hope I haven’t offended you by trying to slay you earlier.”

Jihoon ~~flutters~~ flaps his wings, an airy gesture. “ _No_. Not at all—I’m used to it.”

Seungcheol gives him a sad little half smile, then reaches out to ruffle his hair affectionately.

Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat “W-what will you say to your father when you return?”

“I’m not quite sure, I doubt he’ll believe the truth. He’s expecting me to bring home a beautiful princess.” Seungcheol says, mouth quirking oddly, amusement and irritation in one.

“Hold on.” Jihoon says. He retreats into the darkness of the cave to fetch a Dragon egg hidden behind a rock. He dusts it off and returns to Seungcheol, offering it to the prince. “Maybe this will help.”

Seungcheol accepts the egg with a bewildered expression. His head tilts, black hair covering one of his eyes. “What is it?”

“It’s a petrified dragon egg. My father left it for me when he passed, you can show it to your father and perhaps fabricate some story about slaying a dragon. I don’t know what you’ll tell him about your missing princess, but I’m sure you can think of something.”

Seungcheol gives him a concerned, squinty look. “I can’t take this.” He gasps. “Your father left it for _you_ —it would be wrong of me to rob you of it.”

“No, it’s fine.” Jihoon dismisses, tail curling self-consciously. “I don’t have much use for it anyway. And it really doesn’t suit the décor of my cave.” He grins wide, knowing but not caring that it will break out his dimples.

Seungcheol laughs at that and steps close to Jihoon again, close enough that Jihoon has to swing his tail behind him lest it get in the way. Seungcheol strokes a thumb across one of Jihoon’s cheekbones, a strange, dreamy gesture. “You’ve got _dimples_. That—that says it all really.”

It is such an odd thing to say, and yet Jihoon is charmed by it and is sure that Seungcheol can see this in his face. Still, he says, “And horns—to gore people with.”

Seungcheol just grins in response, bowing diplomatically. “Thank you for your time Jihoon. I bid you a peaceful day.”

Jihoon will privately admit to being a _little_ charmed with the unnecessary curtsying. Only a tad.

 

* * *

 

After Seungcheol leaves, Jihoon goes back to his breakfast. Through what's left of breakfast anyway. It's mostly cold now, but he's poured himself a fresh cup of tea, people always seem to come during breakfast. He has to wonder whether that's anything to do with the commonly held belief that dragons are sleepy and lethargic in the morning. 

He's in the middle of clearing up, when a crack of twigs outside snaps him from his dish-drying reverie.

Another challenger? And so _soon_.

Jihoon groans and rummages through the kitchen, grabbing an extremely heavy cast-iron frying pan as he storms towards the entrance. Jihoon finds he does less permanent harm with blunt weapons then his own unique abilities, and the more survivors he allows to retreat, the more likely they’ll warm the others off from coming.

He puffs little gusts of steam through his nose and stands just behind the lip of the cave and listens. It appears to be just one man; a single steady crunch of footsteps moving up the hill, drawing closer to the cave.

Jihoon takes position, pan at the ready. He tiptoes, raises his arm… but the man appears at the mouth of the cave, and of course it's Seungcheol.

Jihoon drops the pan with a curse, jumping away instinctively lest it land on his foot.

Seungcheol nearly does the same with the strange hat he’s holding, but Jihoon catches it.

"What the bloody buggering hell are you doing back here again?” Jihoon demands.

Seungcheol remains oddly silent for a moment and has the minimal good grace to look embarrassed. “I can’t do it,” His voice is soft, blessedly, a relief after all the din. “I can’t leave yet.”

Jihoon waits for the rest, but it's not coming. Seungcheol's just looking at him, eyes huge in the dimness of the cave.

“So, you decided to come back and slay me after all?” Jihoon prods, sniffing a little. How foolish of him to think he might have made a friend.

“What? No, of course not.” Seungcheol's nose wrinkles, like he _abhors_ the very idea. “I came back to tell you that—I live in a huge castle!”

Jihoon frowns.

Seungcheol clearly expects him to be _impressed_ by that.

Jihoon can’t believe he came back here just to boast. He even brought a fancy bucket hat. It’s probably Seungcheol’s hat, that he’ll boast about too in a minute.

“Good for you.” Jihoon says dryly.

Seungcheol’s shoulders slump. “No, what I mean is, it’s massive. There’s plenty of space. There are tall spires that nobody lives in and big, empty caverns underground that are peaceful and quiet.”

“ _So_?”

“ _So_ ,” Seungcheol intones, taking the hat from Jihoon and fitting it over his head. Miraculously, it fits, horns and all. “I think you should come live with me in my castle.” He says firmly, holding Jihoon by the shoulders.

Jihoon certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Oh," he says.

Seungcheol seems to think that's a bad 'oh.' Which he immediately tries to rectify. “I promise you nobody will bother you—if you don’t want them to. I’ll bother you of course, because we’ll be spending _time_ together. But I hope you won’t see it as a bother, because we’ll have _fun_. And you’ll have shelter and food and books and company if you want it. You can fly peacefully over my land and sleep undisturbed. Until I disturb you, obviously. But you won’t be harmed, and when _I’m_ King—I’ll outlaw dragon slaying. I’m even thinking of building a Dragon sanctuary—for half dragons like you.”

Seungcheol makes everything sound like an adventure, and Jihoon isn't sure how anyone is supposed to resist him.

Jihoon can't help but laugh a little at how preposterous that sounds. It’s a lovely idea, certainly, but…

"— _why_? We just met. Why would you offer to do any of that for me?” Jihoon asks, but it comes out unsteady, almost a whisper.

Seungcheol's hands curl into fists, and then relax. Jihoon can almost sense him steeling himself for  _something._ Perhaps half way to forgetting whatever madness took him, or pretending it had never been.

“Honestly?” Seungcheol says eventually. There's a frown and an odd, confused gesture before he blushes.“I mistook you for a princess, and I’m pretty sure my father would to. And you did say your mother was a princess—so that technically makes you a _dragon prince_ …..” He trails off with a sly grin, and then he _winks_ at Jihoon.

Jihoon takes a moment to let that sink in. And when it does sink in, when he finally catches on to Seungcheol’s meaning—he ~~flutters~~  FLAPS HIS WINGS MAJESTICALLY.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if you will, Jihoon with a small tail, small horns and tiny wings. I think he would be adorable. He would be adorable as any creature to be honest, vampire, mermaid, dragon.  
> This fic is clearly crack. But I intended it to be longer, with them venturing off together and meeting other creatures. Elves, wizards etc. All crack. But It's too much work for me right not to start another story, so I may continue this one day when I have more time.  
> Thank you for reading! And as always, feedback appreciated!


End file.
